


Humanoid Monsters

by Oscarthegrouch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannibalGoreFest, Abduction, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bat-Humanoid Will Graham, Biting, Bleeding, Failed Courtship, Horror, Insect-Humanoid Hannibal Lecter, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Painful Sex, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Rape, Rut, Violence, Wound Fucking, attempted breeding, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch
Summary: A Bulldog-Bat Humanoid isn't the scariest thing you'll come across in the forest.Based on a drawing, written for the #HannibalGoreFest





	Humanoid Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Insect sex is mostly cruel.

The Bulldog Bat Humanoid drops its fish on the land before following it on the soil. He picks it up, eager to bring it to his mouth when a ruffle of leaves, loud enough to be caused by a large animal, stimulates his ears.

He is too near-sighted to see anything but a blob as he cautiously approaches in order to determine his next course of action. Still clutching the fish in his clawed hand, he uses his muscles to make the air around him vibrate. It bounces over bushes, trees and a large form, sized as big as him, incoherent in its shape.

He decides to definitely retreat, not being familiar enough with the grounds to explore further. A small gust of autumn wind pushes him back as he walks away. He barely has the time to turn around at the crashing sound of several legs tearing through the ground, when he is caught in a vice grip at the ankle as he tries to dash.

He had been so carefully silent, far enough to be discreet, yet the creature had seen him. He uses the long toes of his right foot to tear in the arm that has caught his left one, immediately scrambling back and away.

He can't take off, having no speed and immediately retracts his wings close in a protective manner.

The fish is pressed against his chest and the creature is peering at it. Will shivers as he is now close enough to see it clearly. It's an insect humanoid, six legged, three headed and three armed. He shivers at the horrendous sight of its hairy stick legs, entirely dark eyes and nearly transparent abdomen. The six legs move forward and he thinks he'd better be quick about finding a way out.

It must have smelled the fish. After all its scent is a stark contrast against the earthy smells surrounding them. The mere fact that it's interacting with him indicates that it's a meat eater.

Will, moving his ears around works his throat in rapid successions, trying to assess the clearing's layout. He needs more then ten meters to take off, and though his legs are strong, they are meant to power him upwards not for distancing predators. Though he is respectfully fast, this one's speed exceeds his standards.

His stomach growls and sheepishly he takes a step back before tossing the fish in the general direction of the creature. Two of its heads peer at the offering at its feet, the middle one stays focused on him.

The bat takes another step back, voice slightly trembling he says : ''Take it, its all yours.'' The two other heads lift at the sound of his voice and the whole body moves towards him anew.

He just waisted a good meal. ''It's still fresh'' he placates, hands raising up in defense. He's frozen, knows he should be running. Now it's close enough for him to see its antennas, twitching in the air frantically. The dark lips of the far right head part, a tongue slides across them and he discovers the set of minuscule and pointed teeth set between bigger fangs. It's denture confirms its diet and Will finally decides to make for a run. He uses every drop of energy he has to distance himself from the large insect, but to no avail, his poor sight hinders him. His echolocation is too slow of a process, it makes him zigzag in a disoriented manner, losing time and nearly catching on trees. He thinks he hears one of the heads chuckle as it comes closer, the steady rhythm of its legs hitting the ground following him everywhere.

He means to climb at a tree, planting his claws in it and ascending rapidly, hoping he'd be able to glide on an air current from there. He plants them and the lignin of the tree yields for him, offering him purchase as he climb its strong trunk. He's already out of breath, he knows the creature is right behind him but its anatomy shouldn't allow it to follow. He can't help the nervous smile that's stretching his lips, he's going to make it !

The six legged creature watches its prey fumble and stumble clumsily around, wondering how nature had permitted something so inept to stay alive so long. He finds it humorous. When it throws itself against a tree and starts to climb it he smiles, pleased that the winged creature has some sense. Alas for it, with the leverage of his two arms he balances himself and stands now on his very last legs. Holding tight to the trunk he uses his middle arm to reach, once again, for the bat's ankle. A few more centimeter and it could have escaped him for good.

It was cruel of him to wait for the very last minute before grabbing him. Though the startled scream makes all three of his heads smile devilishly. Savagely, he pulls down, breaking a few claws in the process and the creature whines in pain, first as it feels its middle fingers' claws twist, then a second time when it lands on its back, belly exposed and back pressed against small twigs and rocks. Again he kicks towards the monstrous triad with his legs, toes pointed towards its stomach, but the monster moves away easily, a pleased smile on every one of its lips.

The creature had anticipated his move, it knows where his strength lies. Will thinks his only chance now may be gone. He trembles and finds it hard to get up with their gazes pining him down. He crawls back, only for it to move forward.

In a last ditch effort he shows his teeth, curling his lips up to prove their sharpness. The creature's smile widens. He shows his in return, hanging his mouths open. They're a white blur from this distance but its enough to make him tremble. The quakes of his body are visible, which makes the other quacke in return. Though it is not fear that animates its body. It laughs at him, cruelly enjoying his panic.

Getting up, he uses his enraged emotion to go at its left throat. He almost made it. He has its blood on the tip of his denture from the scrape he managed. Alas, if the creature had been too surprised to move its head away, the middle arm, once again had stopped his endeavor. He is now clutched by the throat, while the other two arms are holding his own. Hissing and spitting he withers like an insect in a spider's net.

He can smell the foul bitter smell of its breath, sees its black beady eyes gleaming with the moonlight hitting their abyss. Though a few of his nails are broken at the toes, he braves the pain and claws, this time not missing his target. He pierces the skin and hooks himself in it. Being designed for fishing meant that they were especially sharp and astute for grasping. He works his toes, wriggles them in an angry furry at the mounting pressure in his throat. His arms are still stuck though try he did to disengage them from the foreigner hands.

To his great dismay, though the warm blood of his opponent warms his feet, all of the heads look at him with a large smile. He feels himself weaken. Desperate to breathe he squeals, now unable to move more than a few centimeters.

The creature chuckles loud in the clearing. At last, it lessens its grip, pushing him away to disengage the talons from the torn flesh. Unceremoniously, it throws the bat over its shoulders, bending its heads to accommodate its catch's length.

The Bulldog bat wakes up shortly. He's stretched on the shoulders of the heads, which are currently walking God knows where. If his hips and neck didn't hurt from the position, he'd almost feel like he was floating. The six legs providing a balance he isn't used to. The creature's hips don't swing as it waddles on, Will keeps his eyes half open, assessing with small clicks only audible to him his surroundings, mapping their way. The smell of earth is now more prominent, grass has disappeared where it had been dug out by hands: the creature's home is a whole in the ground.

Its design surely hadn't been of his hands, not possessing the right features to dig so deep, so far and so cleanly. A Giant Mole had housed here. Before Hannibal the creature had found it to his liking and eaten its current occupant.

Will's heartbeat picks up at the sight of the round, plunging entrance. Undoubtedly the beat was strong enough for it to feel it on its shoulder. Will risks an eye up and sure enough one head is looking down at him with a quirked eyebrow.

''If you're going to eat me do it fast.'' he says, irritated that this dance had been dragging for so long. The head only smiles, remaining silent, then turns to focus on their slow descent in the bowls of its territory. Everything is dark and smells strongly of minerals. Assuredly it had night vision. At least Will would be able to use his echolocation. He was glad not to be one of those day creatures which relied only on their eyesight.

He wonders if he would be stung or eaten alive, if he may be stored in a slime or given to a hungry litter.

The gallery widens and when presented with a choice the creature turns left. Illuminated by terribly small openings in the ceiling that leave in the moonlight, is a dead end where piles of things lay. Will can not distinguish them well, may it be by scent, echolocation or sight. Though he recognizes metallic scents and identified them to be non organic trinkets.

He is thrown unceremoniously on top of it all, the creature's heads nod at each other, pleased at the sight of him laid bare on their gatherings. The bat remaines immobile, wondering when it would start. Yet it doesn't, the big insect only admires him, running its eyes on his exposed features, remaining otherwise docile. It cranes its necks here and there, pinches its chins, pouts its lips but does not come forward. Will is getting uncomfortable in a whole different way. He feels insignificant and puny. Mocked. He can tolerate being eaten, all have to feed. But all of this seems greatly unnecessary.

The simmering anger makes him want to yell, he is about to when the creature claps its three hands together.

''Bat do not move for the night and you will find no harm done to you come tomorrow.''

Of course he freezes, incredulous at its speech and mortified at its sound, for all three heads had spoken in the same tone at the same time. It seems pleased at itself for having scared him anew. The monster leans in in a conspiring way: ''I promise you great pains otherwise''. Finished, he leaves the room.

And so Will stays. He distracts himself by crossing his eyes at the light infused ceiling, then rolling to his stomach and getting his legs under himself he trimms his nails. Gutting and pulling out the damaged ones, wincing at the pain and quickly licking the trickles of blood away, not daring to let the scent arouse the air, least it would make the monster change its mind. Seemingly alone in the spacious room, he decides to explore. He touches the flooring, scents it, eventually he makes it back to the pile and picks upevery object he finds to his near-sighted eyes.

He is surprised to find absolutely no use for any of them. Mostly man made, they gleam and their colors are vibrant. He finds white stones strung together, others are the color of pretty green beetles, vials of perfumes that make his nose twitch in disgust, some soft furs that he particularly enjoys playing with... the trinkets also include a few musical instruments that he recognizes for having heard them being played by humans. Their is a silver flute, a lacquered guitar a small kazoo and he even finds sculptures; representations of small naked humans, a horse...Will is astonished at the amount it had gathered, it must have settled here a while ago, and the fact that the humans hadn't dug it out, was impressive enough.

The bat's throat is dry and he thinks of his dead fish, now devoured by the ants. He regrets throwing it. Regrets even landing. He had done all the marveling and sneering possible and is now bored. Gathering a few furs he rolls himself in them and falls asleep.

He's awaken by the change of light, the strong solar beams shifting to shy moon ones. Will had slept a disturbed sleep. Hearing the creature's incessant comings and goings. He is still hungry. Thinks of ways of killing the monster, toys with the sharpest objects, wondering if they would do.

He tries to stretch his wings for a while, they had been coiled so tightly around him that they ached. He loses himself in the feeling, pulling them far, taking all the room available.

His captor finds him this way, arms and legs widely apart, leathered wings swallowing up the light. It marvels quietly, never having had the opportunity of seeing its prey fully displayed. It admires the tendons, the delicate and stretchy dark skin, loves the way the belly protruds. Its licks its lips at the shifting skin over the ribs as the bat moves its arms around.

When he realizes he's no longer alone, he blushes. Feeling stupid and exposed. Will felt he looked very much like its next rug and quickly took back his wings, folding them against his body.

''You make a wonderful sight'' one of the head sighs. The two others snap towards it. However it doesn't seem to care and keeps on looking Will up and down, even when the bat sits himself back on the uncomfortable pile.

Clasping its hands it exclaimes joyfully ''Yes indeed you do belong here.''

The bat's heart misses a thump. Here it is again, the question of his fate. _Oh please_, he thinks, _not a rug_. Petulantly he declares : ''You may eat me, as it seems I have no choice, though I am not yours to collect.''

The head that had sighed at him clasps its mouth while the two others smile wildly. It enjoys his bouts of rebellion, which fuels him further: ''Know that I will put up a fight, and if your are so proud of having won so far don't forget that you have an extra arm and that I'm a creature of the skies.'' he says the last bit mockingly, as he nows that every ground creature dreams to sore like he and the other winged creatures do. Closer to the moon and the stars than all of them, planted and stupid on their feet like trees.

The smiles disappeares from the face and an admonishing tone warns him to remain pleasant. He squeezes in the corner when he hears the legs scatter closer. Though it doesn't seem to pay him any mind, as it rummages through its things.

Now that it is closer Will sees something absolutely strange. The surprise at first, has him quiet. He details the vision, unsure of truly seeing what he is witnessing. Then he starts laughing in earnest, finding the terrifying creature so utterly ridicule that his fear leaves him: on its torso, where the marks of his fight should have been splayed, lays a purple jacket of human making. It had draped itself in clothes, leaving its lower body naked and upper boy clad in tasteless frills. It even has a tie ! It still looks monstrous though and he bends himself in half laughing.

Turning its heads one by one in the direction of the bat, it grimaces as though in pain. Their fists ball, the anger that is raising makes its members tremble. Hannibal jumps forwards making them both tumble down the pile till Will is splayed under, smile fading as he notes the rage in his assailants features.

''Remember your place pathetic swine'' the middle head spites. The left arm is clutching at his throat and when the slap comes from the right Will feels his eyes prickle. ''You are vulgar and uncivilized and you would do well to take example.'' Will still wants to laugh. He had gotten such a rise out of it ! It makes him proud. Its wounded ego is a victory. Nonetheless, his smile dies when the creature bends towards his sprawled arms, nearing the fragile connection with his wings. He whines as the teeth scrape it, suddenly begging for mercy as his eyes go wide and crazy with fear.

The hard strange press of the creature's abdomen leaves his legs as Hannibal the monder straightens itself. It set its tie straight again, and turns around discarding him.

The bat touches his precious wing in a self-reassuring gesture. Ashamed of having let himself be humiliated.

When the creature directs its attention towards him again, it is clutching a necklace. It lays the jade stones across Will's collarbones, the later now obediently still.

''To compliment your eyes'' it says smiling again, seemingly forgiving. Will peers down at himself then at the creature. He is reassured that he won't be eaten yet. Though being kept as a decoration in a gallery certainly isn't to his liking. He would surely die in here !

The creature pushes him out. Grateful for the distraction, curious and simply hopeful for food Will doesn't ask himself too many questions.

They turn right and turned again, and again, until they end up at their final destination. Happily he smells food, it is gathered in the middle in an impressive pile. There are several he would not eat. He scents sweetness that disgusts him and meat which his species do not care for. Though he sees many insects, of several choosing and once the creature, who said it was to be called Hannibal, starts to grab with its hands the food he imitates him, ravenous and relieved to be fed. It scrunches deliciously under his teeth, he simply can't get enough.

If in the beginning he is horrified to witness Hannibal slurp at intestines, two faces buried in the – still bleeding- slit open belly as the last one sucks on a liver, he chooses to focus on his own meal, only wishing he had fish but grateful for the variety. He guesses the creature did not know how to catch any, after all hunting and fishing required different skills. He also observes that Hannibal doesn't have any claws.

The giant insect watches the bat gorge itself. It stuffs its face, as the jewel around his throat moves around. He shifts as desire, once again moves him at the sight of the beautiful specimen. Licking off his fingers, he casually bows a head to check on his guests genitalia. The round testicles and dark penis are laying between his legs, unbothered by the events.

It disappoints him, as he had gone through many pains to amount this food, had scavenged long and hard, went far and low, had turned rocks over, stalked and waited. Still, the bat's forgetfulness as he ate rewarded him.

He picks a fruit, and tentatively brings it to the lips of his guest. Startled Will shows his teeth and wrinkles his nose in distaste. Hannibal is vexed and Will rememberes well to apologize. He explains softly that he doesn't diet on anything else than bugs and fish.

Hannibal bristles at that. His eyes cast on the waisted foods. Momentarily angry at himself for his ignorance.

''Jewel'' the three mouths drawl.

Will swallows the bean beetle, taken aback. Again, the focus in those eyes scare him. He feels their intensity. Even if he isn't any smaller than the creature, its three heads gave it a leverage. He means to comply and undo the clasp of the necklace when Hannibal's hand stop him. With an undignified grunt he realizes that he had meant the word as an apostrophe. A further the proof that he is regarded as a belonging.

He does unclasp it, petulantly handing it back to its owner. He thinks he ought to leave now, after all, he had owed him a fish. The debt is repayed. He informes his host so, thanks him and raises to his feet.

He successfully finds the exit door from which the dusk could be seen. It is good to feel the wind blowing on his face ! Hannibal, however had otherwise planned.

''You are leaving me ?''

Only one head had spoken and it made him sound vulnerable. ''After I fed you, and adorned you.''

Will doesn't turn around, though he makes the mistake of pausing his walk to counter : ''I don't want your useless rocks, I provided for myself fine until you came and ruined a good meal.''

The sound of three growls behind him are his head start to run, he propels forward, dashing as fast as his echolocation lets him, finally lifting off, he feels his wings picking up the wind. He's in the sky!

The rock that hits him and makes him crash to the ground isn't even that big. Aimed perfectly it had hit his temple, briefly disorienting him.

Enraged and desperate Will gashes at one of the heads successfully, hitting an arcade that automatically bursts in blood, making it blind in one eye out of six. The neighboring head catches him at the elbow and bites so savagely that the gums sink inside the meat. The bat screams scratching the last face demoniacally. His claws hook the inside of the cheek and he pulls, tearing up the mouth, breaking the face in a bloody rictus.

Will tries to tackle it as he regains his feet. Its six legs are too stable so he ducks a punch and gets behind it, rock in hand he stricks one head, snarling victoriously as it drops and the two others moan in pain. Straddling its back, he repeats the gesture only to be thrown in the air.

Hannibal gets up and strickes him in the stomach, then forcefully, he sets the jades back on the bat's neck.

The middle arm twists Will so that he is prostrate on his belly. He heaves in pain at the spasms his elbow send him. ''What do you want from me?'' he cries, crawling desperately forward as its weight settles unto him.

''It's mating season'' it easily replies.

The dread that seizes him throws him in a frenzy. He wiggles and hisses to no avail: three arms against one is a lost battle.

The three heads sigh as a hard pointy appendage touches the mound of Will's rear.

''I'm not from your species, we can't have young!'' he argues, snot and tears filling his senses.

The middle hand presses his head against the hard soil, the two other push on his shoulders. He feels it search for his entrance. He trembles in fear, praying him to stop, the tip scrapes at him, opening his skin as it pokes and searches blindly. Hannibal huffes above him going impatient with his stinger exposed yet unused.

''Open your legs, offer yourself.'' he commands.

Will shakes his head, ''Not yours to take, get off, I'll kill you.''

Hannibal snarls and stabbs his appendage in his scortum, spearing a hole in his skin till the muscles get breached. He starts to fuck himself in the wound, breath heavier and puntuated by grunts. He pulls out agter a while and proceeds in the same manner a little higher in the cheek.

Will spits some bile from the pain. He can barely scream or move from the pressure. Not being able to express his distress truly being the last of cruelties.

''Only one hole interests me'' the creature says from above him, as it spears another hole, this time in his thigh. The prickle becomes a burn as it sinks, hollowing his body. ''I can hurt every part of your body or that only one.''

The Bat sobbs: ''No, no, no.'' he wont have this, not like that.

The creature ceases to move, its nails dig deep into his shoulders, his skull, then a savage pain assaults him as the penis digs in his back. The pants and aroused grunts continue at it slides in and out before pulling free and penetrating the space between two ribs. Will moans from the pain, he trembles and sweats, skin now grey. The blood loss and the pain make him incoherent. His shoulder gets a bite, the back of his head is scrapped by the middle jaw which rakes its teeth along the taught skin.

''Delicious mate'' it singsongs. ''You will be beautiful baring my young.'' It shortly removes its phallus and arms, temporarily relieving the pain then savagely snaps the prey's elbow, breaking it.

Will screeches for a long time. All the while Hannibal fucks the inside of his mouth poking a hole in the opposite cheek in retribution of his own torne one, then directly in the throat by piercing the cartilage. Will can taste his own blood mixed with the genitalia of the creature. His eyes stream with tears, though the creature can't see it, it had resorted to turning around in order to dominate him this way. He is still holding captive Will's good arm by clutching the wrist and is kissing and licking his feet now that he is in a different position.

He could have taken him where he wanted now, though he didn't. Will knows he wants him to offer himself. He spites his own blood which bloats in his mouth in an endless flow, mixed with the bitter taste of the cock enjoying him. Hannibal's antennas tickle his wings, gliding over them as the heads continue to lick and suck at his legs like they were erotic delicacies. He moans as he trusts his long abdomen, taking his pleasure greedily.

When Hannibal feels his sack of sperm ready to expel he withholds, angry anew at the denial.

''Jewel'' he calls out for Will. ''Show me that secret hole of yours, you must be ripe for the taking now.'' he eagerly asks. The right head murmurs ''so beautiful'' at the same time. Will's ears are flat against his head and his wings are trembling from the way his legs shake.

''Please let me go.''

The appendage points towards the side of his throat again, searching for the same hole, scraping at his collarbones.

''Please it hurts Hannibal.''

''Your hole Jewel.'' he commands more firmly.

''What will you give me in exchange, freedom?'' the bat manages in a mocking tone.

The bite to his knee has him yelping all over again.

''Free? I will cut your toes and break the bones of your knees.'' it angrily replies. And then it starts to savagely pull at the connection between his wing and ankle. ''I will pull out your wings and make bonds out of them.''

The first tear has him agreeing: ''You can have it. Have it.'' he begs. ''Not the wings, don't take my wings. I'll be good.''

The smiles that cover its faces would have driven him insane had he been capable of seeing them. The creature slowly reverses its position and his beautiful Jewel, seeping red, stabbed and crying gently shifts till his rear is in the air. Hole facing the rising sun.

Hannibal's appendage immediately moves to itnto impatient not to pierce the tight opening and savagely hump at it. In his excitement he breaches the walls around, hurting him more than necessary. Though Will's screams don't bother him. It only makes his hips twitch harder and his huffs come hotter, his middle hand caresses the stomach while the other squeezes and plays with the marvelous balls of his lover.

''Jewel.'' he huffs in ecstasy. His six legs dig deep in the ground because of the strength he is putting in his thrusts. His chest fully resting on Will's. ''How does it feel to be mine?'' he sings as he feels the build up ooze towards his rear, feeding in the pointed end of his penis. He smiles at the sensation of the warm blood now surrounding his cock, the torn hole would have a hard time recovering from the harsh treatment. Hannibal relishes in that. He imagines his little bat flying away, blood trickling away on his buttocks as he tries to flee, leaving a trail of blood for him to follow.

''Your exquisite body won't go to waist.'' Hannibal says, laughing as only a gurgle escaped the lips of his submissive partner. ''I will use it for my pleasure every day.''

He starts vibrating as his ending is near, his penis ready to expel its seed to impregnate his chosen one. ''I will fill you till you bloat Jewel.'', ''You are now marked as mine'' he roughly says before halting and moaning loudly and obscenely his pleasure as he releases. The stream of hot burning come burns Will's bleeding insides. His mouth is firmly pressed against the soil so he remains silent, desperate to imagine the night sky and the wind, the silence of the night, far far away.

He feels the hammering heart of the beast against the back of his skull. Waits for it to dull. To leave him. After a few minutes the creature dismounts him, taking out its cock and relieving the pressure on his body, though it doesn't let go, rather focused now on his rear. Two thumbs press aside the cheeks, exposing the hole hiding in all the redness.

''Aaah'' he humms as he admires the pierced asshole, twitching with blood and flooded in white goo. It would harden inside, forming a massive plug to block out potential predators. He was looking forwards to pushing it out to fuck him all over again.


End file.
